To Be With You
by Shadow19
Summary: Neji’s never truly had a chance at happiness or love. He’s resigned himself to that fate. That is, until a little blue-eyed blonde decides to give him a push in the right direction… by taking him to a club? Hold on a second… songfic. NejiXOC


To Be With You

AN: Don't own Naruto or the song To Be With You. Wish I did.

Neji's never truly had a chance at happiness or love. He's resigned himself to that fate. That is until a little blue-eyed blonde decides to give him a push in the right direction… by taking him to a club? Hold on a second… songfic. NejiXOC

This is only part 1. I'm not quite sure how many parts there will be, probably 3 at the most. Anyways, hope you enjoy, don't forget to review please.

Ages and couples:

Neji (20) – Yuki (17)

Sasuke (19) - Naruto (18)

Gaara (20) -Kiba (19)

Shino (19) - Shikamaru (19)

Choji (19) - Ino (18)

Lee (20) - Sakura (19)

Temari (22) – Hinata (18)

Kankuro (24) – Tenten (21)

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

To Be With You

Pale eyes, of the softest lavender hue, were trying to burn holes into the back of a blonde head. Sensing it, the blonde turned, and blue eyes crinkled in a smile. Even in the coming darkness of night, it was hard to miss.

"Come on Neji, it won't be so bad." Naruto grinned brightly at the older male. "Sasuke showed me this club on one of our weekends off."

Neji gave the short blonde an incredulous look.

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised too." Naruto shrugged. "I never pegged Sasuke as the club type either, but he likes it, and so do I."

The blonde ran nervous hands over his black shirt. The sleeves had been cut off at the shoulders, and it clung to him like a second skin, revealing that the years of training had done nothing but good to his figure. He wore a pair of loose fitting jeans that had more holes than material and his usual blue sandals; his leaf symbol head band was hanging from his neck.

Neji shrugged and ran a hand over his long chocolate colored hair, before shoving his hands into his pants pockets. He wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants, black sandals of the ninja variety, and a white sleeveless shirt that clung to his lithe pale figure. His head band was tied around his forehead, hiding his curse mark.

"The Jade Dragon is great." Naruto had slowed down to walk by Neji's side. "They play good music, have good drinks, but the best nights are when Yuki-hime is there."

Neji's brow arched of its own accord. "Yuki-hime?"

"Kazuma Yuki, last of the Kazuma Clan. She's amazing." Naruto gave a soft smile. "She's so gentle and kind, like a princess. And she's short."

"That's funny coming from you." Neji remarked dryly.

"Hey!" Naruto whined. "I'm not that short!"

"What are you five-six, five-seven tops?" Neji eyeballed the blonde, who was nearly a head shorter than him.

Naruto scowled and led Neji to the front of a large, but plain looking, wooden building. The outside was packed with people going in and leaving, but more people going in.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto grinned and waved enthusiastically to the brunette, who stood outside the club waiting for them. He was wearing baggy brown shorts, brown shinobi sandals and a tight t-shirt with a howling white dog on the front. "Where's Akamaru?"

"He's inside with Yuki-hime. Where's Sasuke?" The brunette grinned at Naruto, and nodded to Neji.

"He's on a solo mission for Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto's blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"She's going to kill you one of these days." Neji intoned softly, watching the crowd go in and out of the building.

"Nah." Naruto turned back to Kiba. "So where's everybody?"

"Inside. They've got a table waiting for us." Kiba nudged the blonde.

Naruto nudged the inu-nin back and trailed after him, Neji following, towards the entrance of the Jade Dragon. "Who's all here?"

"Well," Kiba scratched at his tattooed cheek, "Sakura and Lee, Ino and Choji, Shino and Shikamaru, Temari and Hinata, Kankuro and Tenten," Kiba blushed, "and Gaara."

Naruto gave his vulpine grin. "Oh really? So, the Kazekage came to Konoha, huh? Wonder why."

Kiba's blush brightened as he mumbled darkly, and led Naruto and Neji through the crowd inside the club, and then through the dancing, moving, swaying crowd, over to a large round table/booth near the back corner.

"Naruto!" The group, except for Gaara and Shino, cheered when the blonde came closer. A few greeted Neji a little more quietly. Lee managed to greet Neji the loudest, the word 'youth' appearing more than its fair share of times.

Kiba slid into the booth next to his boyfriend, Gaara, who was wondering why Kiba's face was so red. Naruto shoved both over, practically knocking Kiba onto the Kazekage's lap, to sit down. Neji sat down on the opposite side, next to Hinata and Temari.

"Hello cousin." Hinata smiled brightly at Neji, who nodded to her, and the blonde on her right. Temari returned the gesture.

"So," Neji returned his attention to Hinata. "Who is this Yuki-hime?" The group gaped at him.

"You mean you haven't met Yuki-hime?" Kankuro called from his spot next to Gaara, and his arm around Tenten's shoulders.

"Nope." Naruto grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "This is his first time at the Jade Dragon." Even Gaara looked a little bit startled.

Neji quirked a brow. The other's being loud and obnoxious was one thing, but even Gaara and Shino were acting out of character.

The bug-nin had his arm around Shikamaru's waist and a drink in his other hand, watching the crowd on the dance floor. His lazy, but brilliant, lover was leaning into his side.

Hinata leaned in to Neji and smiled. "It's the Jade Dragon, and Yuki-hime, this place could change anyone. It's the reason half of the people who are together are together. It's the reason I was brave enough to agree to go with Temari."

"It was Yuki-hime who gave me the courage to ask." Temari smiled, and wrapped an arm around Hinata's slim shoulders. Hinata blushed but smiled at her lover.

Naruto was about to speak up again, when a man appeared on the raised platform on the other side of the club. He was long and tall with pale brown hair, and eyes nearly the same color. "Welcome, ladies and gentle men, to the Jade Dragon," cheers and whistles raced through the crowd, "tonight we have the special privilege of having our own dear Yuki-hime performing for a second time tonight."

Naruto turned to gape at Kiba, "We missed the first performance?" He hissed darkly. Kiba gave a sheepish nod, and scoot closer to the protection that was Gaara.

"Now, give a big round of applause for the woman with a voice of an angel, Yuki-hime!" Roars of appreciation, and cat calls, and whistles surged through the crowd.

The most beautiful woman Neji had ever seen walked onto the stage. She had skin the color of alabaster, but glowing with vitality, and hair as pale as a freshly fallen snow, that fell nearly to her knees. The angel wore a white kimono with pale blue and lavender snowflakes stitched delicately into it. The obi was a perfect mix of the two colors. Oddly enough, she was bare foot.

Shining violet eyes met pale lavender and they held for a brief moment, Neji felt some unknown emotion stir deep within him.

Yuki smiled, and looked out around the crowd. "Good evening." A voice softer than any silk flowed soothingly over Neji's skin and whispered promises of things yet to come into his ears.

The crowd let out a tremendous roar of approval, which nearly sent the roof from its place.

"Shall I sing then?" The roar was repeated, only louder. "All right."

"_Hold on don't give up_

_Show me what she's done to you_

_Stand up with confidence_

_A broken heart can't be that bad."_

Neji's jaw dropped. He had never heard anything more beautiful in his life. Suddenly he felt unworthy of even hearing, let alone seeing, the angel on stage.

"_When it's through, it's through_

_Fate will twist the both of you_

_So come on baby, come on over_

_Let me be the one to show you."_

Couples immediately filled the dance floor. Even the couples who had previously occupied their table moved to fill the floor. Neji was left sitting alone at the large table, a beer in hand. He was suddenly wishing for something stronger.

"_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too_

_Waiting on the line of dreams and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you."_

Violet eyes and pale lavender met yet again, but this time they held.

"_Build up your confidence_

_So you can be on top for once_

_Wake up who cares about_

_Little girls who talk too much."_

Neji felt his mouth go dry as he shifted in his seat; his eyes never let Yuki's.

"_I've seen it all go down_

_The game of love was all rained out_

_So come on baby, come on over_

_Let me be the one to hold you."_

Yuki smiled at held out a fragile looking hand to Neji. He gulped.

"_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too_

_Waited on a line of dreams and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you."_

Yuki tilt her head to the side and her hair slid along her face. She curled her fingers, still holding out her hand.

"_Why be alone when we can be together baby_

_You can make my life worthwhile_

_And I can make you start to smile."_

Yuki let her hand slowly move to cover her heart.

"_When it's through, it's through_

_Fate will twist the both of you_

_So come on baby, come on over_

_Let me be the one to hold you."_

Her hand move back out again, but this time in a comforting gesture. Her eyes never left Neji's.

"_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too_

_Waited on a line of dreams and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you…_

_Just to be the next to be… with you…"_

Yuki's haunting voice echoed through the now silent club. The silence didn't last long, for applause and cheers rippled through the crowd.

Yuki bowed politely, and smiled, before sauntering off the stage.

Hinata had walked up without Neji noticing. She nudged her cousin in the ribs. "She's amazing isn't she?"

Neji couldn't find the words to respond. He simply nodded once to the pretty younger Hyuuga.

Hinata smiled, and turned to Temari, who had come up behind her young lover. "I think he likes her."

Temari smirked, and nodded. "Who doesn't like her?"

"I don't." The three shinobi turned around to face Naruto, who was giving his rather vulpine grin. "I love her."

Shino led Shikamaru back to their seats, where the lazy nin slouched into his lover. The others remained on the dance floor as another, faster, song came blasting through the speakers.

"Does Sasuke know?" Gaara nudged passed the smaller blonde to get to his beer that he had left on the table. Kiba bounced after Gaara into the booth.

"Of course he knows. He's the one who showed us all this place after all."

Gaara shrugged, and Kiba, who was obviously a little less than sober, leaned in and nuzzled at his boyfriend's neck.

Gaara blinked and took a swig from his beer.

Naruto laughed and hopped onto the seat next to Kiba. "Yo, dog breath, keep it up, and Gaara just might ravage you in public. Remember last time."

Gaara gave a wolfish grin, and Kiba blushed in response.

Neji blinked, and looked at his cousin. "Last time?"

Hinata instantly turned a brilliant scarlet. "Um…"

Temari, and the rest who had come up to the table during the conversation, laughed. "Yeah, there was a reason we were kicked out for so long."

Neji sighed and shook his head. "I should have known."

Naruto chuckled. "It's not so bad. Kiba just can't handle his alcohol very well."

"Hey!" Said dog-nin cried indignantly. "That's not true." But he wobbled and fell back against Gaara's chest.

"Oh really?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

No one got the chance to respond as Yuki appeared before the table, startling a few of the occupants. "Hello everyone."

"Yuki-hime!" Naruto cheered, and glomped, the snow-haired woman, nearly toppling the shorter girl.

Yuki smiled, and gave a soft tinkling laugh. "Hello Kit-Chan, how are you?"

"Kit-Chan?" Neji questioned nearly silently.

Yuki apparently heard him anyways. "Yes, he's like a little fox." She smiled up at the blonde again; who had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Besides, just look at him, he just screams uke material!"

Neji choked on his sip of beer.

Naruto blushed and grumbled. "Not funny Yuki-hime."

Yuki reached up a delicate hand, and ruffled the blonde's silky hair. "I'm sorry."

Naruto grinned. "S'okey."

Neji glared jealously at the bottom of his beer.

Hinata gently nudged him, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Ask her to dance."

The older Hyuuga looked at the younger like she had grown a second head. "And why would she want to dance with me?"

"Because she's staring at you with bedroom eyes." Temari intoned, before taking a swig of her sake.

Neji stiffened and slowly turned to face Yuki, who was indeed watching him, but conversing with Naruto. He wouldn't call them bedroom eyes.

Naruto leaned into Yuki and whispered something. The woman laughed. Neji felt his jealousy well up again.

Naruto took Yuki's hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. A new song started up. It was fast and swinging, something with a Latin flavor.

If he wasn't Hyuuga Neji, his killing intent would have flooded the entire club, but he squashed it, and kept it hidden to all except Gaara.

Gaara quirked an invisa-brow, it clearly meant 'What the hell is the matter with you?'

Neji's glared response was 'Mind your own business.'

Pale eyes returned to Naruto and Yuki moving along the dance floor. They moved amazingly well together, like they had been partners before. Neji couldn't take his eyes off of them.

When the song ended, Naruto led Yuki back to the table. Neji was fuming, and he hadn't the slightest idea why.

One look into violet eyes made it all too obvious to him though. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad. And he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Neji rose and met Yuki before the table, he ignored the blonde. "Would you care to dance?"

Yuki smiled, and gave a slight nod of recognition to Naruto, who announced he was going back to the table. "I would love too."

Neji led Yuki to the dance floor, and they came together during a song that was smooth, and sultry, and the melody, and beat, oozed sex, not to mention the words flowing from the husky voice.

Yuki pressed her body to Neji's, rocking her hips. Neji swallowed thickly, and wrapped one arm around Yuki's waist, his other hand rest on a well rounded hip.

The snow haired female smiled wickedly, contrasting sharply with her innocent aura.

Neji became lost in her violet eyes as he moved with the woman, unable to focus on anything but the feel of her against his body.

The song ended all too quickly for the brunette and his body ached in ways it never had before.

"Would you like to dance again?" Yuki purred at Neji, studying him through long thick lashes.

Neji nodded as a slow song came on. Yuki took one of his hands on placed it on her waist, the brunette blushed. Her nervously took her other hand and the began to flow together across the floor.

Neither of the two noticed that the dance floor had cleared and the crowd watched silently as Yuki and Neji glided along the floor. The stared into each other's eyes lost, looking like something out of a fairytale.

Naruto grinned and rest his chin on his hand. "Told you guys."

Hinata blushed as she watched her cousin and the snowy-haired young woman dance. "They remind me of the ballroom scene from Beauty and the Beast."

Temari wrapped her arms around the young Hyuuga's waist and rest her chin on her shoulder, watching the two. "They are beautiful together."

The others agreed whole heartedly.

Hinata leaned into Temari. "He's been so sad, and lonely. And Yuki-hime... she needs someone who will love her and worship her."

Naruto sighed softly, missing his Sasuke-teme. "They compliment each other."

As the song came to a stop, Neji leaned down to kiss Yuki but the crowd erupted in applause and the couple jerked away from each other in surprise.

Blushing Yuki disappeared into the crowd, leaving a stunned Neji behind.

Naruto's head hit the table. "Crap." The others all sighed and looked disappointed.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

What did you think? This is the end of Part 1. Part 2 will be up as soon as possible.

Please review to give me encouragement. I'm gonna need it.


End file.
